bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 70
is the seventieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary The Police Force arrives at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall after Ochaco called them. The Police Force temporarily close down the mall in order to find Tomura Shigaraki along with the local Heroes. However, the Police Force and the local Heroes could not find Tomura. Naomasa Tsukauchi takes Izuku to the Police Station to be questioned by him about the event that transpired. The event occurring between Izuku and Tomura has been named “The Hero Incident”. As a result of The Hero Incident, the Police Force created a special task force in response to the League of Villains’s actions. At the Police Station, Naomasa questions Izuku about Tomura and their conversation. Although the information Izuku provides is nothing new, Naomasa thanks Izuku for the information and praises Izuku for being level headed during his confrontation with Tomura; The Police investigator is glad with Izuku’s actions because collateral damage was kept to a minimum and no lives were lost. Outside the Police Station, All Might greets Izuku and Naomasa; he apologizes to Izuku for not being there. Thinking about his conversation with Tomura, Izuku asks All Might if there were times when he failed to save someone. All Might tells Izuku that there were many times he couldn’t save someone; All Might modestly admits that he is only human and cannot save everyone. All Might notes that his title, the Symbol of Peace, serves to inspire people and Heroes to play their roles so that more people can be saved. Izuku’s mother arrives to pick Izuku up; Izuku comforts his crying mother, telling her that everything is fine. After Izuku and his mother leave, Naomasa theorizes that Tomura will probably target other students and decides that Hero schools must exercise more caution and become more proactive in implementing counter measures against villains. Naomasa advises All Might that leaving U.A. is also an option, but All Might decides against it. Naomasa concludes their conversation by saying that they will capture All For One this time, to which All Might agrees. The next day at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the forest lodge trip, Class 1-A and 1-B prepare to board buses. After Neito fails to mock Class 1-A due to Itsuka, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. On the bus, Shota tries to inform his students that the bus will be stopping in one hour intervals. However, Class 1-A are fooling around and pay no heed to their teacher. Shota decides to let their behavior slide and notes that their days of fooling around are numbered. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-Bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called The Beast's Forest, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the clay beast. Mandalay notes that the training camp he has organized has been well thought out; Shota attributes it to the fact that the increased number of villains has forced the first years to take the accelerated year course (usually reserved for second years) so that they have the skills and knowledge to fend for themselves. Shota lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A's training camp and leaves. The Pussycats decide to head back to the mountain base; however, the small boy is unenthusiastic. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 70